someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightmares
I have three dreams, one of them is my "Reaper" (like Mass Effect Reaper) dream that literally traumatized me for two weeks, the other is the dream that Ruby saved me from, and the third one is my nasty experience with Jeff the motherfucking Killer. I'll have to post them here sometime soon. For now, here's an older one, but still nightmarish because of its sadness. (Copy/pasted from my fanfic, as I'm too damn lazy and its too damn late to go through and rewrite it as it was originally. * * * * * Alone...Alex feels alone... He opens his eyes, finding himself in a place that resembles the Halo: Reach mission, Lone Wolf. ''Wh... he thinks, Where am I? ''There is the distant sound of gunfire, the thud of explosions, and the distant rumble of thunder. Sand blows past his body, swirling around his legs, and he sees that he is human once again. He turns around, realizing that he is on the steel catwalk balcony of a destroyed warehouse. Behind him, he can see into the darkness, and manages to pick out only Rainbow Dash. “''Where do you think they are?” she asked, “I hope they didn't forget about us...”'' “''Don't worry, Dash,” he replies, “They can't.”'' “''The Hornet was supposed to be here an hour ago! Face it, we're left alone in this hellhole...I've never felt so...so helpless...so alone.”'' “''We will fight until our last breath, Dash. I don't think they have forgotten us, but we must survive for as long as we can.”'' “''We don't stand a chance!”'' “''It was a risk we could...staying behind. We knew this would be a suicide mission, it's time to cash in and roll the dice. Either we survive, or we die.”'' “''I don't want to die! We're too young, Alex!”'' “''You are never too young to die,” and he turns away, feeling numb, “Now, c'mon. We either die as heroes...or we die as cowards!”'' “''I'm with you...”'' “''URA!” he cries, and the two charge into the wastes below, watching as Brotherhood soldiers and Maxian ''Elite Officers surround them, attacking them. “''Don't let them corner you!” Alex roars, and he can feel the trembling warmth of his mate against his back. They stand together, watching as the enemy soldiers draw near, and then they break apart, speeding forward as they slaughter the enemy soldiers. The sky is frozen in the light of late afternoon, around four or five o'clock, and it is full of clouds. Above them, they watch as enemy aircraft fly around, but no friendlies seemed to be anywhere.'' While they fend off the enemy, Alex is suddenly struck with the dawning realization that they really are alone... “''Do not submit!” he roars, “Fight for survival Rainbow Dash!”'' Secretly, he knows that they won't make it out of here alive, they ''had ''been abandoned by their soldiers, left for dead, and now, it was just a matter of time. No backup was coming, no Hornet to take them away, their only mission was to take down as many as they could with them into death. For hours, they fought off the endless waves of enemy troops, growing exhausted as their ammunition supplies ran empty. Exchanging their guns for swords, they continued the onslaught of waves, and they fight together, united now more than ever. ''We will die... ''Alex realizes, But at least...at least we will die together. As family, as mates... After several more hours, the light of afternoon never changing, Dash's pained cry sounds from across the map, and Alex, swiftly decapitating the ''Maxian ''Elite that was attacking him, quickly turns around, panicking, scanning the area for any sign of his mate. He runs through the dust and smoke, avoiding enemies who charged at him, emerging from the fog. Finally, he slides to a stop, watching as Dash, now bleeding from a large wound in her flank, continues fighting, even as her life's blood runs free from the open wound. “DASH!” he cries, running up to her. “''You will die like all of your friends, you pathetic insect!” a harsh, raspy, male's voice says from behind him, and he swiftly turns around to see a man...looking like one of the Brotherhood's sages, standing there, bloodied sword drawn. “Today, the Great Commander and his mate will pass into the history books as a modern-day Custard's last stand...this...this wasteland...will be your tomb!” and he charges towards the Commander, slashing his sword and slicing across Alex's stomach. He cries out, collapsing to the ground, arm pressed against his bleeding stomach. The sage brings the blade of his sword to Alex's neck, grinning maliciously, “Goodbye, parasite!”'' “''You will have to go through ME ''first!” Dash roars, and from seemingly out of nowhere, the Pegasus launches from the fog, diving into the sage's body as she relentlessly delivers a constant barrage of punches and kicks. As Alex, recovering from the attack attempts to heal his wound...finding that it wouldn't heal, he watches, briefly, as Dash, now paling, fights relentlessly...but she was growing weaker at an alarming pace, she had already lost a lot of blood, and her wounds weren't healing either. The blades... he thinks, ''They're poisoned! “''Dash!” he weakly cries out, “His blades...they're poisoned!” “''Die!” she hisses, not hearing her mate, as she continues to attack the sage. He kicks her in the stomach, and as she jumps back, crying in pain as a fresh wave of pain tears through her injured flank, the sage, with amazingly agility despite his age, leaps onto his feet, revealing a dagger from the sleeve of his gaudy cloak as he charges at the Pegasus with a roar. Dash barely manages to avoid the lunge, swiftly kicking him in the back and sending him toppling to the ground. She leaps onto him, pinning him to the ground as she tries to pry the weapon from his hands, but his grip is strong as iron, and he manages to fight against her, bringing the blade closer to her neck as he prepares to thrust it forward.'' “''Rainbow Dash!” Alex cries, slowly standing before collapsing again as agony tears through his body.'' Even though the wound on Dash's flank is shallow, it just barely managed to nick a major artery enough to cause her blood to pour out, and Alex, struggling to keep his entrails inside of him, realizes that she is on her own... She grabs the man's hand, and with a lot of effort, manages to twist his fist completely around, jamming the knife deep into his heart. She holds the blade there as he twitches, gasping for breath and struggling to fight against her. Her face is twisted in a grimace of hatred, fury, and anger, and Alex is alarmed to see that she looks more like a solider now than ever before. Finally, the sage stills, and she releases her grip on the man, slowly and weakly standing as she stumbles over to Alex, extending a bloody hoof and helping him up. “''Dash...” he begins, and she collapses to the side. He catches her, barely managing to support the both of them as he leads her back to the shack where they had began. Once inside, he closes the door, ignoring the enemies running towards them, and he places her onto the floor before standing and limping over to a bookcase, shoving it against one of the shack's two windows. The other one, he barricades with an old fridge, then he moves an oak desk in front of the door, trapping them inside, but also keeping the enemies out. There are many holes in the corrugated metal walls, and the corrugated tin roof is bent up and broken, allowing the golden sunlight to pour into the room, shining on the pale Dash's face.'' Alex returns to his mate's side, collapsing beside her as he tries to heal her. She is breathing heavily, alarmingly pale now, and is beginning to lose awareness. Her eyes appear to be spacing off, looking into the distance, and he struggles to keep her awake and conscious, “C'mon, Dash!” he says frantically, “Stay with me, Girl...stay with me!” “''I...I can't...” and she begins to cry, “It...it hurts...”'' “''I know, I know...” he replies, hugging her, “I know it hurts...but you gotta stay with me, okay?”'' “''O...okay...” she replies, her voice sounding small and faint.'' “''Good girl...stay awake, I'll try to get us out of here.”'' He stands, stumbling over to a First Aid kit mounted on the wall across the room, “Alex...” she weakly calls, and he pauses in his tracks, turning to face her, “Yes, Rainbow?” “''We're...not getting out of here alive...are we?”'' “''No...no,” he lies, “We'll be fine! They're on their way.”'' “''D...Don't lie to me...” she says, tearing up, “They aren't...they aren't coming back...” and her voice begins to slur as she speaks.'' “''Yes they are,” he replies, and he grabs the First Aid kit, running up to her and tending to her injuries. She grabs his hand, her grip weak and fading, and her breathing is liquid and labored.'' “''Alex...”'' “''Yes?”'' “''I...I...”'' “''You what?”'' “''I love you...”'' “''I love you, too...”'' As he begins tending to her injuries, she cries out, cringing in pain as she cries, “My side...it...burns!” Alex shushed her, “Don't worry...don't worry...everything will be fine, I promise!” “''D...Don't make a g...girl a promise if you kn...kn...know you can't...can't keep it...”'' “''You'll be fine! Stay with me, Girl!”'' “''I...I...” and her eyes suddenly widened as she blinked above her.'' “''Dash?”'' “''S...s..so...”'' “''Don't be sorry, Dash, just...stay with me!”'' “''I l...l...love...”'' “''Dash? Stay with me, dammit! Stay with me!”'' “''You...” and her head falls to the side as the light of life in her eyes went out.'' “''Dash! Dash!” and he shook her, panicking, “Come back! Come back to me!”'' He shakes her heavily, angry, “DAMN YOU!” he cries, sobbing, “Don't leave me here, alone!” and he buries his head into her furry stomach, shoulders trembling with sobs. Crying and angry, he attempts to bring her back, but she doesn't respond, and after several minutes, he realizes...she was gone. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, he growled, an almost inhuman sound as he jumped up, running toward the door and throwing the desk aside as he stormed outside, brutally slaughtering the gathered soldiers. For several minutes, he brutally massacred them, soon finding himself in the center of the dusty compound. Soldiers surround him, all running at him, trapping him in the center of a circle, but he, with both swords drawn, hacks and slashes, even as the circle of enemies closes around him. Pain tears through his back, and he looks down, seeing the bloodied blade of a sword poking through his chest. The blade is torn free, and he collapses forward, but still on the ground, he continues hacking and slashing, his blows now weak and inaccurate, and the circle of enemies finally are upon him, preying on his mangled body like vultures to a fresh corpse. His blows slow and finally, paralysis overtakes his limbs as he drops his blade and his arm, bloodied from battle, falls to the side. He turns his head, looking at his arm, trying to close his open palm, but the muscle only twitches. He feels sharp pain all over his body as the enemies, now with blades drawn in close quarter combat, stab him repeatedly, and soon, the pain gives way to numbness as a deep warmth fills his body, and he feels light as a feather. He feels as if he's suspended in warm water, tied to the wall ground with airy binds. He rips at the imaginary binds, seeking to release the weight anchoring him down, and finally, he feels something give way as he feels the last of his weight vanish. He sits up, feeling comfortably numb, and turns around, seeing his body from a third person perspective, head cocked to the side, like Dash's was, staring at his arm. The enemies continue hacking at his body, but he smiles, the joke is on them, he feels nothing. He shoves his way through the crowd, leaving the circle of enemies and finding himself standing in the compound again, only now, he feels nothing, no pain, no exhaustion, no weight, all he feels is that wonderful warmth, as if he's laying in bed, wrapped up in warm blankets on a cold winter night, drifting off into sleep. Up on the balcony where he had first found himself, he sees Dash standing there, grinning widely and relaxing, leaning up against the banister of the catwalk, watching the enemy attack with the carelessness of someone watching their children play in a park. Alex walks up to his mate, wrapping his arms around her as they embrace, and she kisses him. As they kiss, a brilliant white light shines down on them from the sky, as if the clouds had parted, allowing rays of pure white sunlight to shine down on the happy couple. They once more are filled with the sensation of weightlessness and warmth, but not discomfort, and they watch, completely happy and carefree, as the ground beneath them grows smaller and smaller, more distant, and they rise into that white light. As they ascend into the sky, they hold each other, only feeling this close the first time of their mating after Alex's realization and acceptance of the idea. “Alex...” she whispers, her voice no longer directional, now omnipresent, “I love you.” “''I love you, too, Rainbow Dash...” and he smiles.'' She buries her head into his chest, and as they rise, they hold each other, as the world around them fades to white...